A Debt of the Soul
by Lizzy2utoo
Summary: Does one destiny last?Serena starts a new destiny wwhom?What is Serena's new purpose?Sailor Moon finally part of the past?What’s next?This should be interesting to anyone who is tired of reading the same old DarienSerena fics Can fate be changed?
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys hope you like this new fan fic. This is my second one and I thought this idea might be kind of cool. This is kind of an alternate reality, but not really. This is more in the lines of changing one event in someone's life and changing their entire future. I like these kinds of fan fictions because I like to change the way things happen. The setting may be during the Dark Moon family time, but the scouts have already gained some of their more awesome powers. All right, here goes, I hope you guys like this fan fiction, if I don't receive a lot of reviews I'm not going to continue this. I see no point in continuing something that no one likes to read. I really hope you guys enjoy this! Please read and REVIEW! Tell me if you like it, hate it, tell me if you have any suggestions and if you want me to continue. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: ~~BREAKS DOWN IN SELF-HELP GROUP~~ I don't own any aspect of Sailor Moon! ~~Runs out of the room and cries~~ That's right everyone, I do not own any part of Sailor Moon so please don't sue me!  
  
DEBT OF THE SOUL  
  
"No this can't be!" Sailor Moon yelled as tears began to flow from her crystal blue eyes. "We can't give in to the pain!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "We have to hold strong." Mercury said with tension in her voice. A powerful wind full of power surges kept on all of the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. "Give up yet?" The handsome man known as Prince Diamond asked. "NEVER EVER!" Sailor Moon yelled back at him as she let up her defense to go on the offense. "You will soon," Diamond said as he looked into her crystal blue eyes. Tuxedo Mask glared at him, he hated the creepy way Diamond looked at her. Sailor Moon got out her scepter and prepared to attack.  
  
"Moon Scepter." Sailor Moon began. Suddenly a figure appeared ten feet away from Diamond hovering in the air. She had green hair and emerald green eyes. The pretty woman released a full-blown energy surge headed right at Sailor Moon. This attack would surely be fatal.  
  
Sailor Moon prepared to be hit by the energy surge. "I can take it, it won't hurt me, I will not be affected." Sailor Moon thought this in her mind as she braced herself in these few split moments; her eyes closed and body cringing. ~~BOOM~~ Sailor Moon looked up quickly. She felt nothing but the same harsh wind on her skin and bitter surges hitting her body like glass breaking onto her skin. In front of her stood a tall figure with broad shoulders; the figure hit their knees, absorbing the attack. Sailor Moon's eyes went wide; she knew that figure. "No," she said as she caught the figure as they fell backwards. "No, Tuxedo Mask, you're not supposed to save me, it's me that is supposed to be hurt. Not you!" She told him with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't let you get hurt, my princess." Tuxedo Mask said to her as he turned into his Prince Endymon form and she turned into Princess Serenity. You could tell he was in pain. He was cringing. "I am leaving you now, live for me my princess, take not even one breathe for granted, find someone new to love, treasure our friends, defeat these enemies, but," he said and started to cough, he was meeting his end, "never forget our love, I love you forever." "No, don't talk crazy like that, you are going to be fine, you aren't going anywhere! I love you too much, we are supposed to have a future together." She said as she broke down crying. She was holding his hand and his grip on hers was growing more lose. "Kiss me one last time my love," he told her, as he grew faint. She kissed his lips passionately. She didn't notice it, but everything seemed to stop. Everything but her, Endymon, Diamond, and a new figure that had just appeared, the figure was Sailor Pluto. She felt his lips slowly weaken and all of his body went limp. She couldn't' believe it. How could this be? "Sailor Moon what would you do to bring him back?" Sailor Pluto asked disturbing her silent few moments of crisis. Sailor Moon looked up, her eyes grew large again, "Pluto is that you?" She nodded. Prince Diamond had her under his mind power control. "Anything, I would do anything for him." She said with assurance in her voice. "Would you even die for that man?" Pluto asked her. "I would do anything, even that." She told her with tears streaming down her eyes. "You couldn't be with him though." Pluto said to her. "I would rather see him alive and well than to see him die, I would rather die a thousand times than to see him dead. He is the only way I can carry on. Anything for him would be worth it." Sailor Moon said back to her. "I have a proposition for you Sailor Moon," Pluto started. Sailor Moon nodded, "I'm listening." "I can bring time back to right before this battle happened, Darien would never die, you would not die, and no one for that matter would die. This is all on the condition that you alter your entire destiny. You must tell Darien that you are in love with another man and do not want to be with him anymore. You must then go to the park and start a new destiny and have a totally new life, maybe even a new love. Are we clear?" "So, no more Sailor Moon, no destiny of ruling Crystal Tokyo?" Sailor Moon asked. "As I said before, you will have a new destiny. A New World, at your fingertips, a new life. Time is standing still for you Sailor Moon," Pluto told her. "All right, if this will save my Prince and he will live, I will do it." Sailor Moon said. Pluto nodded, Diamond smiled, and Sailor Moon closed her eyes. "What am I doing? Is this really what I want?" Sailor Moon found her mind asking her heart. All of a sudden, Pluto used her time rod and everything began to spin. Screams and shrieks could be heard in the background. It was a concentration of what had occurred over the past few hours. The past had come back. The exchange had occurred; destinies will soon be altered.  
  
I hope you guys like this! Let me know what you think by submitting REVIEWS! Please include what you thought and any suggestions you have about the story. If I don't get reviews this will not be continued. Let me know what you think! PS. If you guys like this fan fiction, check out my other one "Hope for Better Days"!  
  
~~~Lizzy~~~ 


	2. Goodbye

Hey guys! For the record, I changed the prologue a bit, but not much. Basically, what I changed is that Serena is not going to know her new destiny or whom she is going to be with! Read it again if you get confused! This chapter was really fun to make so I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are my inspiration! So keep them coming! Without the reviewers, there is no reason for me to make the fan fic! Special thanks to my reviewers: Bunnychu, Latoya, hydromatic (hi manny), Taxi, winterrose46, Sailorserenity2, and ilovemyferretboy you guys are awesome, thanks so much!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!  
  
(This takes place during Sailor Moon R and Darien hadn't started turning Serena away yet.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in time, three days earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BEEEEP" went the annoying noise of an alarm clock in the distance. A long, slim arm came out of the covers of a pretty comforter with moons embroidered. "Five more minutes." Serena mumbled as she tried to sleep some more. Suddenly, she shot up out of bed. Her eyes went wide as she looked around the room. "Was it just a dream? It seemed so real." She thought as she walked around her room. She walked over to her vanity and looked in the mirror. She looked normal enough, nothing different. She looked down at the dresser, at the day calendar, November 5. "O no," she said out loud. "Today should be November 8th! I already lived today!" She thought. "Maybe I just forgot to change the calendar, that's it I must have forgotten." She went and got a shower.  
  
She walked out of the shower afraid of what may happen. "Crash!" Went something outside her door. Serena was alarmed, "The vase, but Mom broke that Saturday." She thought. "Maybe she just broke another one." She thought, trying to calm herself. "If this really is the past, and all that happened, then Sammy will be starting to paint my bedroom door." Serena opened her bedroom door quickly. Sammy, her little brother, had a paintbrush in his hand with red paint on the end. "Why you little brat!" She yelled at him. He ran away quickly. "I can't believe this, I really have to do it, I have to end this life." She thought as she walked back inside her room and closed the door behind her. She got dressed in a short pink skirt and a pink and black top. Slowly, she walked outside of her room, taking her last glances at all that she had had. She walked over into Sammy's room. "What do you want, meatball head?" He asked her. She smiled slightly, "Sammy, I-I'm sorry." She said starting to choke. "What's wrong with you?" He asked her. Serena stood up straight; "I can't disrupt the past too much." She thought. She turned around and closed his door as she walked out muttering, "I love you." She walked downstairs, the sweet smell of mouth-watering pancakes filled the room, but Serena wasn't hungry. She passed her father in the living room watching the sports news channel. "I can't believe they lost!" He was yelling. Serena kissed her father's head from behind his chair, "Bye Daddy." She said to him. "Where are you off to? Not with any boys! You better not be!" Serena smiled, this would be the last time she would get that lecture from him. She just walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Serena's mom was humming a tune and cleaning up the kitchen. She walked up to her and gave her a hug, "Serena, what was that for?" "For being my mom." Serena said quietly. "Well I will always be your mom, honey." Serena's eyes got a bit cloudy, "Yeah, you always will be, I love you, Mom." She told her and walked out the door. "SERENA, AREN'T YOU HUNGRY? LET ME MAKE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT!" He r mom shouted out the door. Serena didn't look back, but kept walking.  
  
Serena headed through the city slowly, enjoying every site of her surroundings. "I don't want to leave here," Serena thought, "but I will not let Darien die, and I have to keep up my end of the bargain." She continued down the street and walked into the arcade. Andrew was cleaning the counter. "Hey Serena, the usual?" She nodded, "Hi, Andrew, yeah the usual, to go." "O not staying to talk to me.I see how it is." He joked. "There is always time for you, Andrew." Serena said quietly, and even more quietly she muttered, "There's more time for everyone else but me." Andrew fixed her drink and glanced at her, "Something troubling you, Serena?" "No, not really," she lied, "there just never seems to be enough time." "Yeah I know what you mean, there aren't enough hours to get paid for, for me." Andrew said comically. "If you only knew." He walked over and handed her the drink. She handed him what was owed and a very generous tip. "Thanks, Andrew, you are the best." She said to him and smiled lightly. She gave him a hug, "What was that for?" He asked. "Time." she muttered, "Ti-time for me to go!" She said getting out of their gentle embrace; she grabbed her drink, and ran out.  
  
She ran straight to Darien's apartment. She took the stairs instead of the elevator; she was running faster than it could lift. She ran down the hall of the apartments and stopped at his. She took a moment to compose herself, then knocked on the door lightly. Darien answered the door after a minute, "Serena, come in." He said holding the door open for her to come in. She slowly walked in the door and into his well-kept living room. "Have a seat." He said politely. "I'd rather not." She said to him, her eyes wandering. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "Darien," Serena started, already starting to lose her composure, "I-I've met someone else, I don't love you anymore." Darien looked shocked, he felt as if he had been hit thirty-five Mack trucks. Serena's eyes filled with tears at the look Darien had on his face. "But, we have a destiny together!" He yelled. (Note* They know about their future together and Crystal Tokyo, just because, they don't know about Rini) "What about all that? Are you just throwing all that together?" He asked her and looked at her. Darien thought, "This is wrong, she's crying, something is wrong." "Look straight in my eyes and tell me you don't love me!" He yelled again. Serena just sobbed. Darien walked quickly up to her and tilted her chin up and kissed her passionately. "This is wrong! I can't do this!" Serena told herself, it felt so right. Darien pulled away. "Tell me that meant nothing to you!" He said to her. Serena couldn't take it anymore. "Goodbye Darien, tell the scouts I said goodbye too." She said as she ran out of his apartment. Darien bolted for the door, "Serena, where are you going?" He yelled after her. She had already hit the stairs and was halfway down the stairwell when he yelled, "What is going on?" Darien raced off after her. Serena bolted out the emergency exit door of the building. Alarms sounded, but she took no notice.  
  
She ran across four lanes of traffic and amazingly; she wasn't hit. Darien was behind her about a quarter mile. She hurried toward the park.  
  
"You're almost there," A voice said in her head. Serena immediately recognized it. It was Sailor Pluto. "Become Sailor Moon, one.last.time." "Moon Crystal Power!" She yelled and transformed into Sailor Moon. Serena was now in the park. "Just a bit further, Sailor Moon, once you dive off the dock, you will end this destiny." Pluto said to her in her mind. Sailor Moon could not run fast enough. Darien was tailing her and her legs were starting to give out. "Must run faster" she muttered to herself. Finally she reached the dock. "Take a dive," Pluto told her. Serena ran to the edge of the dock and dove off the dock, but she never hit the water, all she could hear was Darien's voice yelling, "SERENA STOP!" She evaporated into smoke and left the world, and her destiny behind.  
  
All right, let's sum this up, Serena has just escaped time, and a bad destiny. She is now starting a new destiny. But, where, when, and with whom? And does anyone here believe in fate? It just may have a part in this fan fic! I hope you all liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it and I will have the next chapter out really soon! PLEASE REVIEW, if I don't get any reviews, this story will not continue. O yeah, and if you like this fan fic, check out my other one, "Hope For Better Days".  
  
The next chapter will be properly be titled: "Goodbye Earth, Hello Nemesis"  
  
~~~Lizzy~~~ 


	3. A NEW PROPOSAL FOR LIFE

Chapter Title: A New Proposal for Life  
  
Summary: Serena finally leaves Earth to start her New Destiny! But, with whom, and what is her new purpose? Is Sailor Moon finally part of a blocked off past? What's next? This should be interesting to anyone who is tired of reading the same old Darien/Serena fics or for those who don't like Darien/Serena Fics! Can fate be changed? Does one destiny last forever or can it truly be altered?  
  
Hey Guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have been so busy with school its not even funny! Re-read the story if you need to if you forgot the plot line and all that good stuff! Happy reading! O yes and THANK YOU SO MUCH to the reviewers! Please continue to review. I will update sooner if you guys give lots and lots of reviews. I will skip the projects! Haha!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Sailor Moon!  
  
Stars, stars, stars...as far as the eye could see. An entire galaxy of them surrounded a lonely comet shining bright heading towards a bright ray of light. A lonely looking figure stood up grasping a tall rod with long, slim fingers. Her shape was tall and slim. The woman wore a Sailor outfit like all the rest, Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto looked down at a figure lying down on the bright comet near her feet. The figure had long golden hair with a glowing ray of white light clothing her body. She looked as if she were an angel. The angel opened her eyes slowly coming to herself and a sharp sense of mind quickly. "Sailor Pluto," she said to her with an awe look in her eyes. "Yes, Princess, I am here. I just wanted to let you know before I send you into your new destiny that you will always know that I am near as well as you will have memories of me and know of my powers. The knowledge you will know is that there may be more to life than what meets the eye. You will not remember your former love as by my powers and under the agreement we made. I sincerely hope you will be happy with your new destiny, Princess." Pluto told her. "Will I still have the same name? Will I still have the crystal?" She asked her. "Perhaps." Pluto told her. Princess Serenity smiled, "I will make the best of this and all the opportunities that are to come. I do not think that I can possibly forget my first love though." She said with a smirk. Pluto smiled, "We shall see, Princess, we shall...see." Sailor Pluto brought her rod up above her head and muttered some other language, then she started twisting it and it hit the ground hard, standing up on its own. "Pluto destiny alteration!" She yelled and the Princess disappeared once more. "Until we meet again, dear Princess, dear friend." Pluto said softly as a gentle tear shed out of her eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW DESTINY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Serena's POV)  
  
"O I don't want to get up! I was having such a nice dream..." I smiled as I thought. As I stretch my arms, I move my legs over to the side of the bed and step down off of my very large, luxurious canopy bed. I slowly walk over to the window and open the doors. I walk out onto my balcony and look below. In plain view, you can see all types of flowers as far as the eye can see with birds and butterflies everywhere as well. "So pretty..." I mutter and continue to look down in total bliss.  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
Serena walked off of the balcony and back into her white and red room. Fresh white roses were in a crystal vase on her night stand; no doubt they were from her lover. Serena practically danced across the room as she sung a sweet, slow, love song. Serena walked into her closet and picked out a long, slim fitting, smooth lilac dress. She walked out of her closet with the dress and laid it on her bed. She undressed out of her satin cream colored nightgown and put on her lilac dress. Serena walked over to her vanity and took out the satin cream colored ribbon that kept her long hair in a pony tail. Her hair lightly evened out. She separated her hair and put the two parts up in a "meatball" style and curled the hair so each tail twisted gracefully around. She added in two lilac ribbons. Serena headed into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and finished getting ready. She soon walked out of her room and down the hall to breakfast.  
  
"Princess Serena, may I accompany you to breakfast?" Asked a polite voice behind her. She turned back to see a man with dark hair and sapphire blue eyes. "I would love that, Sapphire, thank you." She took his arm and walked down to the dining hall with him. She and Sapphire walked in and we seated at the large table. "Prince Diamond will be a little late, however, he said to go ahead and begin breakfast and he will be in shortly." A woman with green hair and emerald green eyes said with a nice smile on her face. "Thank you, Emerald." Sapphire said. Serena had a frown on her face, Prince Diamond was going to be late, she missed seeing him in the morning. She looked down at her left hand, ring finger and her smile returned again. On her finger was a huge, glittering, platinum and diamond ring. Her mind wandered back to the last night's events.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The night before~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena sat out on the main balcony of the palace watching the stars as she waited for her beloved. A door opened and a handsome man with bluish white hair walked out onto the balcony, his eyes glittering in the moonlight with a big smile on his face. Serena smiled at the sight of him. "It's beautiful out here." Serena said to him as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Not as beautiful as you, my love." He said to her in a soothing voice. Serena blushed. "Oh Diamond, I'm so happy here. My life is so wonderful. I have everything I could ever want and more." Serena said to him smiling. "Serena?" Diamond asked her. "Hm?" She hummed. "I have something to ask you." Diamond said to her. "What is it?" She asked him. He took his arms off of her waist and walked towards the other side of the balcony looking off towards the garden with the beautiful fountain. "Well...it's something I've been thinking about very very often, and I can't bring myself to imagine life without it," he said with his eyes glittering looking back at her now, "So I have brought myself to this point." He said this to her as he walked up to her closely and took something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Serena gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Diamond gently took her left hand, "Serena, you are the love of my life, woman of my dreams, I can't live without you, I breathe for you, and every bit of my heart is yours, will you be my wife and My Queen?" He asked her looking up at her with only love and anticipation in his eyes. Serena was speechless for a moment as she watched him place a huge, sparkling, diamond ring on her finger. "Y-yes, yes I will be your wife!" She said, finally spitting the words that she had longed to say out of her mouth. Diamond had a huge grin on his face and lifted her up and spun her around as they both were in a world of bliss. He sat her back down again and they shared the most passionate kiss yet.  
  
What's next? Where DID Diamond go off to? Is this really as happy as it seems or is Serena just trying to cover up her loneliness? Could she really forget her first love and love Prince Diamond? Can the Dark Moon family really be...good? FINAL THOUGHT: If the Dark Moon family guys are the good people, then who are the bad people? Has this destiny been totally turned upside down? WHAT'S GOING ON??!!?! STAY TUNED AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT! LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE! 


End file.
